


Got To Have A Heart Of Steel

by Krasimer



Series: Do Not Go Gentle [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doc Scratch and others unknown are dicks, F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is MEULIN LEIJON and you can smell the salt of the sea before you've even cleared the line of trees surrounding your remembered hive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got To Have A Heart Of Steel

Your name is MEULIN LEIJON and you can smell the salt of the sea before you've even cleared the line of trees surrounding your remembered hive.

When you reach the front of the building, Cronus is standing there, his hands behind his back as he watches you approach. Something about him smells different, like what you think the stars might smell like if you could get close enough to scent them. It makes your entire body shiver, hands clenching and unclenching as you move towards him. Your tail twitches, and he grins, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. 

"Hey Meulin." he greets, licking his lips and nodding at you.

You draw yourself up as you come to stand in front of him. The scent of him makes you wary, but also calms something deep within you. It's familiar and terrifying, all at once, and it isn't until he reaches out for your shoulder that you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"You're a Dersite." he smiles gently at you. "It's gonna affect you different than it vwould Latula. Should a' known, sorry."

You take another breath, this one makes your air sacs ache. You find your voice, your claws stretched out as you try to ground yourself in your dream bubble. "Wh-" you clear your throat, try again, tears streaming down your face. "What do you mean?" You can't even bring yourself to use your meowbeast puns, can't stand the thought of being that silly right now. "Why can I hear you?"

Cronus leans forward, puts a hand on your shoulder, guides you quietly through your next few breaths. "Just breathe, Meulin. Yer gonna be alright. As fer why ya can hear me, I kind a' met someone. Don't knowv her name, but I knowv she's a Goddess of Derse. Says vwe're from her moon, and that she's gonna be fixin' things that vwere done ta us." he swallows, voice going thick with sadness. "Vwe shouldn't a' been like this." he gestures at the trees around you, moves his hand from your shoulder to your face. "Not a fuckin' one a' us."

"What-"

"Meulin?" someone else calls, and the voice you can hear makes your tears fall faster. Through the trees, Latula walks out, pushing aside bushes and branches as she goes. She's holding something in one hand, clutching at it so tightly you worry about it cutting open her palm. 

She stops a few feet from you, hands splayed like she's forcing herself back, forcing herself not to reach out and touch you.

There's a flower in her hair, wrapped around the arm of her glasses. You recognize it, of course you do, it's from the garden you've cultivated out back of your hive. The flower's petals have always reminded you of her, even when they didn't match her. They've always grown as purple, the color of Kurloz's blood, and you've never felt that that was right.

Seeing it now, in her hair and in her color, makes your blood pusher jerk in your chest.

Cronus gestures at her, some pre-arranged signal that you don't understand, and she holds her hand out to you. She offers what she'd been holding so tightly out to you, and you somehow understand. Even before you touch it, you understand. 

It's a bangle bracelet, the color of her blood and the color of her glasses.

Fresh tears well up in your eyes as you take it from her. There's a pounding in your head, a roar that sounds as loud as your lusus once did, and then there's a rush of black, of darkness moving in, and your eyes can't see anything but darkness and you feel pain as you drop. 

_'And you, Mage, were never supposed to be anything more than a pawn.'_ he'd whispered as he stole your hearing from you.

You bolt upright, claws slashing out at the air in front of you as you hiss, eyes narrowing. There are hands on your shoulders for a moment, and then you're free, curled in a position that you can attack from. 

Latula's sitting in front of you, her hands partially raised as you watch her, a teary eyed smile on her face. "Meuls," she whispers, shaking as she says the nickname that you haven't been called in thousands of sweeps worth of time. "Meuls, it's me." she takes a breath, then three, tucking her hands into her lap and waiting. "Sorry, too soon probably. You're gonna need time to-"

You don't let her finish, pouncing on her before the words can break your shared heart into pieces.

With a sad little whimper, you shake your head and press desperate kisses to every inch of her face, purring as she wraps her legs around your waist and pulls you even closer. Latula puts her hands on both sides of your head, holds you still so that she can attach herself to you with her lips. The both of you are crying now, and your fingers are tangled in her hair, leaving you to push her glasses out of the way with your nose. 

Nearby, Cronus clears his throat and you both look up at him.

With a sappy little grin on his face, he drops to the ground, close enough to talk quietly. "So, vwhen I said that she vwas a Goddess of Derse, I meant it. I think she vwas vwaitin' for me to grab another Dersite and bring them back ta normal."

"I was." another voice fills the clearing and you go stiff, arms moving to protect Latula before you can even think about it. "What was done to you...I can't find them unless their memory items are given back to them. Even my children, my lovely little dark moons, are hidden from me by what he did." The mixture of fear and longing fills you again, and you look up to see a pool of dark blue hair on the ground. 

The woman sitting in the middle of it is breathtaking, and you look at Cronus.

He's watching her, an adoring smile on his face, twirling the ring on his finger in slow circles. The stone of it, now that you're looking and remembering, is a mixture of him and Mituna. The yellow blooded troll had come to Latula and asked for her help in making it for his matesprit.

You realize, a little bit belatedly, that you can hear everything for the first time in sweeps.

"Yes." the woman nods at you, reaches forward to put her fingers on your chin. "Oh yes, my little dark moon. I've fixed what was damaged because it never should have been damaged in the first place." it feels like the first breath of life when she touches you, a fresh growth of plants after fire has been nearby.

"Vwhat do ya need?" Cronus asks her, head held high.

She turns to him, still holding onto you, and smiles. "I need you all to survive what is about to happen. There is attention being paid to what it is I am doing, and there will be backlash against me. For now, I need you all to survive, and I need you to reassert memories for everyone involved. I will not let some pathetic bastard destroy the ones I have created because he thinks that he can."

"Who exactly are you?" Latula asks from beneath you, tilting her head back so that she can see her. 

"I am the mother goddess of Derse. I created your matesprit's moon, and I need you all to remain strong and sane for me." she coos, sadness crossing her face. "My own created your moon, bright-eyes. Part of what has been done is taking her from me."

"...Bright-eyes?" Latula's brow raises, and she nudges at you until she can look at the Goddess from the right direction.

"It suits, does it not? Your future would have held the title 'Neophyte' and the name 'Redglare', so I think it might." she shrugs, a careless gesture. You don't know whether or not it's an act, but you think it might not be. "Unless you would prefer to not be called that."

Latula shakes her head, wraps an arm around your waist. "It's fine, I just wanted to know where it came from."

The Goddess pulls a selection of items from her hair, as if she has been using it as a bag, and lays them on the ground in front of the three of you. There's a set of knitting needles, a curved shell with three holes in the sides, a dark metal wrench, something carved on it in the Beforan language, and a dark brown and red feather. "The others are already with those who would pass the memories along. The hair clips that belong to Kankri and Aranea are either with them or on their way. I think that you'll know who these belong to, when the time comes."

Cronus nods, pulls the four things towards himself and tucks them into the pockets of his jacket. 

"Now," she whispers, eyes falling closed and a hand going to her head, as if she's trying to ward off a headache. "I have to go before they find me with you and target you."

She presses a kiss to each of your foreheads in turn, brushing her thumbs over your temples and smiling when you purr. There's so much hair in between the two of you that it feels safer than you have ever been before, and then she's gone. Between one blink and the next, she's gone, like wind through the trees. 

You reach for Latula's hand, take it in your own, then look to Cronus. "Well," you start, a grin stretching your mouth. "Purr-haps it is time to put things into action."

"I think, just maybe, ya might be right." Cronus stands slowly.

Latula shrugs, stands up as well, then helps you up. "I really should have known that our last battle on Beforus wasn't the end of this."

"Yeah? Vwhy is that?"

"Because," she grins, all teeth and bravado and you remember why you became flushed for her in the first place. "It didn't feel nearly enough like an end for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some more rarepair femslash.


End file.
